overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Halfling
Halflings are a race of short and gluttonous humanoids dwelling primarily in hilly regions, such as Mellow Hills, Greenvale and Briarthorn Burrows. Halflings are known for their excellent produce and cooking, but are often discriminated against by other races, particularly humans, because of their tendency to plunder farms and villages in search of food. They live in small homes with round doors, built partially underground, which usually have grass roofs. Physiology A race roughly half a man’s size that has always seemed to be wherever mankind has gone. In many ways, halflings resemble small humans and usually have the same proportions as the typical human adult. Most halflings have dark hair, white eyes, five fingers on each hand, but only four toes on each foot. In addition, their feet are covered in coarse hair. All male halflings are incapable of growing true beards, though many have long sideburns. All halflings are also undeniably fat, with huge, bulging guts (an halfling with a large gut is seen as important and wealthy, for he has obviously eaten well to ensure such impressive girth). Although halflings had an affinity for collecting valuables, they did not prefer to wear these on their person, instead preferring more comfortable clothing. There is no evidence of the existence of female halflings. Probably they reproduce with the human females they kidnapped from farms and villages. Psychology Being a rural folk, even in their towns, the Halflings are earthy types who enjoy good food, strong drink, joyful music and a good smoke. Despite this, the Halflings usually are seen by the other races, particularly humans, as nothing more than cooks or thieves —or cooks and thieves— and with good reason. Halflings are robbers and marauders of the first degree who mercilessly plunder human farms and villages in search of weapons, armors, slaves and, above all, food. The sound of a Halfling raiding party on the march is not a welcome one, for they will attack and plunder any settlement they come across. In this manner, halfling parties resupply on the move, killing any who are foolish enough to stay to defend their homes, and then devouring all the livestock and anything else that looks vaguely edible. Any foodstuff not devoured immediately is transported to their homes to be consumed together with their families. Halflings are not very intelligent creatures, but instead of cunning or intrigue, halflings are straightforward, being wholly untroubled by such things as morality or worries over questions of good or evil. If Halflings can get what they want (food and wealth) without fighting, they will do so, but if it's more advantageous to robbing and killing their opposition, then so be it. History ''Overlord'' During the events of Overlord, the halflings of Mellow Hills constantly harassed the citizens of Spree, and kept many of the villagers in work camps in order to grow more food for themselves. They also had a leader in the self-proclaimed Halfling king, Melvin Underbelly. The halflings' domination of the village of Spree came to an end with the rise of the Third Overlord. ''Overlord: Minions'' The Halflings re-appeared in Overlord: Minions, where most of the halflings encountered are hostile to the Overlord and his servants. However, one of the halflings, Whispering Wallace tells the minions (and through them, the Overlord) about the recent recruitment done by the Kindred. Later on, the Overlord also meets the former Kindred halfling, Gordon the Ghost. The Halfling Kindred wee ultimately vanquished when Silas Silvanus was slain. ''Overlord: Dark Legend'' In this game they have a different leader named Jinks who is a crazed hafling that is secretly plotting against castle Gromgard. Jinks could be possibly the grandfather of Melvin. ''Overlord II'' During the Great Cataclysm, most of the halflings of the Mellow Hills were wiped out by the great explosion and the subsequent magical plague. Gnarl also mentions that the local survivors of the Great Cataclysm drove out the remaining halflings from their own lands, due to the hatred of magical beings (which was brought on by the Great Cataclysm). The only trace left of them are the homes that they lived in. For now, the ultimate fate of the halflings of Mellow Hills remains unknown. Some are likely trapped in half-ling abysses while others moved to the edges of empire heartland outskirts next nearby to the safe parts of the golden hills. Although they are pointed towards the fact that they went extinct in overlord 2. Variants *Halfling Swordsman - these halflings are the armed force that can quickly take down several minions in medium groups of 6-8. They are the most common type which will make huge appearances throughout the wild. *Halfling Scout *Halfling Slinger - these halflings are distant archers that throw rocks at you and your horde. *Halfling Spearman - these halflings prefer attacking you instead of your minions, which they sweep to the ground while then stopping to hit you until they reach you. *Halfing Cook - These are the larger and more overweight halflings that have a much larger health pool attacking with melee. They are generally found in halfling's kitchens, although they can be found outside in the wilderness with regular halflings, although this is presumed rare. *Halfling Kindred * Halfling Apparition Gallery Halfling Kindred.jpg|Halfling Kindred. Halfling Apparition.jpg|Halfling Apparition. Halfling Concept Art.JPG|Concept Art of a Halfling Spearman. Halflings|Halflings,guarding enslaved villagers. Trivia * Halflings are likely modelled after the Hobbits from The Lord of the Rings, by J.R.R. Tolkien. Hobbits in the LOTR universe are otherwise known as Halflings. * The stone throwing halflings are a reference to the Lord of the Rings game, where the player controlling Frodo can throw rocks to distract enemies and harm small creatures Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Dark Magic Creatures Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord: Dark Legend Category:Overlord: Minions Category:Enemies